Confession To Make
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Tiger always had a crush on one of the team members who is a female, since he is growing up, will he finally confess his feelings for her ?


Training just ended at the emerald palace, when master kai dismissed them, an exhausted furious five were leaving the training hall, as they were they saluted their group leader named tiger, a younger and twin brother of fan favorite known as tigress, one of the member who was a lion, who is also called that, he approached tiger and hung out his arm signaling a high five.

"Tiger, excellent job today man." Lion said, tiger nodded in response as if to say thanks, he hung out his arm as well and high fived their paws, after lion passed he looked over to see two other members who just finished, one was a tarantula and one was a cobra, they were saluting and bowing to each other.

"YO, Tarantula, Cobra, nice job guys." Tiger called out to them as he snapped his finger into pointing at them, they turned to tiger and bowed to him, tiger was then departing to his room, as he reached the stair way, he looked over to see cheetah talking to master kai, tiger's expression change to a smile and his eyes were filled with love, ever since the group formed when tiger arrived, he secretly had a crush on cheetah at first sight but he didn't confess to her because they became friends that day and had to keep it to himself for a while, he was 18 at the time, plus at the age of 18 he did the impossible when he defeated Tai lung and saved china himself and took all the risk, he felt stronger every day since then, he just turn 19 years old and is pumped for the age of 20, he feels that maybe it's time to confess, but he's afraid of ruining their friendship, but po told him that when that time comes, just go for it, he took his advice and decided to wait until the right moment, he snapped out of the stare and walked out the steps to the exit of the training hall, cheetah turned and saw tiger walking up the stairs, she heard about what tiger went through in the past, not only was she amused, but she felt sorry for him, she decided to go to his room and ask how tiger is pulling through.

Tiger walked into the emerald palace barracks to his room, in his room, he had four weapons in a barrel, three awards from some kung fu tournaments, a pretty big collection action figure collection of kung fu master, even including shifu, po and the furious five, he walked over to his dresser and looked at two picture frames on the top of his dresser, the first one was a framed picture of him in the center along with his sister tigress and his best friend which he calls a brother, named po who is the dragon warrior, the next one was po with shifu and the furious together at the entrance of the jade palace, he hadn't seen them since the battle with tai lung and missed them a lot, he picked up the picture and held it in his paws and looked at it with a smile, just then, he heard a familiar female voice from his door.

"You miss them, do you ?" It asked, tiger turned to see cheetah standing in his doorway, she took two steps in before stopping again.

"Yeah I do." Tiger said, he placed the picture back on his dress and leaned forward and placed his right paw on his face and rubbed it, as if feeling tired.

"Are you okay ?" cheetah asked, stepping in a bit further, tiger then stood up and sighed.

"I just feel like, I'm sensing that there is like one more tiger out there somewhere, but that's impossible, I thought it's just me and tigress are the remaining ones and it doesn't make sense that there is another one out there, I just don't get it." tiger said almost feeling upset, he placed his paws on his dresser looking down.

"I mean, what if it's also a vision, I mean it can't be real" tiger said, he then felt a paw on his back, he looked up and turned to see cheetah placing a paw on his back.

"Tiger, first of all I agree that it doesn't make sense that way, second, I think you could be hiding something, if you are just tell me." cheetah said calmly, tiger felt nervous, he wasn't sure if he was ready to do it, he ignored cheetah for a bit before she replied.

"Tiger you can tell me anything, I'm your friend." Cheetah said leaning a bit closer to tiger, tiger then felt like the time has come, he is now 19 decides to act like a man of his own, he walks to the doorway and shuts his door before turning back to cheetah.

"Okay well, cheetah, I have a confession to make, (sigh) this isn't gonna be easy for me but, ever since I first came here, when I first met you, I always had this thing, that I couldn't express to you because of this friend ship thing, and I'm just afraid of ruining it." tiger said as he took his time to say the right words.

"But I have to do this since I'm almost twenty, so I have to get this off my chest." Tiger said before taking In a gulp and a deep breath before letting the words out.

"Cheetah….. I love you" tiger finally said, cheetah's eyes went wide at what she heard, she couldn't believe what tiger just said.

"Y, you love me ?" cheetah asked with her voice shook up a bit, tiger nodded as a response.

"I loved you since I first came here, when I first saw your face, your beautiful eyes and how awesome you were, I secretly had a crush you, I kept it silent for over a year because, I know that being friends was important and, I was afraid of ruining our friendship, I just had to get this off my chest before it was too late in my opinion, I apologize if I just ruined this." Tiger said looking down, suddenly he felt arms wrap around his neck and lips connecting to his, his eyes went wide for a minute until he started to relax, the girl he had a crush on was kissing him, tiger kissed back as he placed his arms around cheetah's waist, they kissed each other with passion, after a minute of making out, they pulled apart to catch their breath's before cheetah spoke.

"I'm glad you said it, because I love you to." Cheetah said, tiger was now in shock, he couldn't believe that cheetah told him that she loved him.

"Ever since you came, and when I saw how you did kung fu, I secretly had a crush on you too, and I didn't tell you because of the same reasons, I really think you're amazing tiger, you were always there when I needed help and when I was in situations, but now, we'll always be there for each other." Cheetah said shedding a tear, tiger smiled and finally spoke the words that he wanted to say since this was coming.

"Well then, cheetah, will you go out with me ?" tiger asked shedding a tear as well, cheetah shedded a few tears before responding.

"Yes, yes I will." Cheetah said before they start making out with passion again with the sunset illuminating from the window, tiger was now happy that he is in a relationship now, and he really can't wait for what's next in his career when he turns 20.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hey I'm back, that was a story I came up with since I saw an episode from Justice League of DC, I wanted to make something different for at least once with po and tigress, there will be more of that in the future but I'm still kind of on hiatus so it's unknown when my next po x tigress one shot will come out, but until then, this is what I have for you all, I'm sorry if it was rushed or if it sucked, but I just did what I could on this, anyway, please review, favorite and follow, until next time, BE COOL.**


End file.
